White Champaca
by Zelo96
Summary: Luhan dan Baekhyun menjalin hubungan seperti Umma dan anak yang memang banyak sekali yang menjalani hubungan di sekolah itu,contohnya Key dan Taemin... Chanbaek and HunHan in this chapter!. KyuMin BaDeul KangTeuk DongSeob YooSu HanChul Kiseung HaeHyuk OnKey 2Min YunJae KaiDo KrisTao ! Chap 3 update
1. I can't Found the HAPPINESS

**White Champaca**

**Pair and main cast**: ChanBaek :HunBaek KyuminTeuk(umma-anak): HunHan KyuMin BaDeul KangTeuk DongSeob YooSu HanChul Kiseung HaeHyuk OnKey 2Min YunJae KaiDo KrisTao slight KrisBaek!

**Category** : Family/Romance

**Disclaimer **Their parents and GOD

**Rate**: T mungkin kedepan menjadi **M**

**WARNING!** YAOI OOC TYPOS dan bahasa seenak author GAJE

**Backsound **Dalmatian – E.R

**A/N** : Kembali dengan ff baru! Maaf ya masih banyak ff yang belum selesai tpi bkin ff baru lagi, dari pada author diem mulu malah kesambet , lebih baiki author bkin ff baru lgi -,0 dari semua ff belum ada satupun yang END huahaha#plaki... disini Yaoi again xD Kalau ga suka atau bagaimana back aja :)

**Summary **: Luhan dan Baekhyun menjalin hubungan seperti _Umma_ dan anak yang memang banyak sekali yang menjalani hubungan di sekolah itu,contohnya Key dan Taemin... sebelum mereka menjadi dekat seperti ini, mereka berteman biasa dalam satu SMA namun berbeda kelas... Luhan kelas 3 SMA Dan Baekhyun masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA. Luhan yang sebelumnya ceria menjadi pemurung, Baekhyun sang anak yang memang diakuinya pun ikut sedih dan selalu menyemangati ummanya untuk mengejar cinta Sehun yang memang dahulu mereka bersahabat baik menjadi jauh, kenapa seperti itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**I can't found the Happiness**

**Author POV**

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali _sudah pagi_ pikirnya, ia bergegas mandi dan mengenakan pakaian sekolahnya. Ia segera berangkat ke sekolah dengan cepat dan memang juga ingin menemui sang _Umma_. Ia segera mengunci pintu rumahnya yang memang hanya Heechul saja didalamnya, orang tuanya sibuk memiliki pekerjaan yang memang lembur sampai-sampai mereka tidak pernah bertemu walau kedua orang tuanya pulang ke rumah yang sama ditempati. Pagi ini ia sengaja tidak berangkat bersama Heechul karena ia malas menunggu sang _hyung_ yang memang berdandan sangat lama, saat ia akan menaiki bus yang memang sudah berhenti Baekhyun tersentak kaget melihat seorang namja tampan yang memang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya di dalam bus.

DEG

DEG

DEG

DEG

DEG

_Jantungku~ berhenti! Eh.. maksudku berhenti berdebar.._. pikir Baekhyun segera menepuk dadanya pelan, ya... namja itu bernama Kris, sunbae sekaligus pangeran tampan di sekolahnya yang memang termasuk kategori _namjachigu_ idaman oleh namja maupun yeoja, tubuhnya yang sangat tinggi atletis dan ketampananya mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan meleleh ditempat. Namun ia juga harus sadar jika Kris juga sedang mengejar Tao, anak kelas 1 SMA yang terkenal dengan kepolosannya, wajahnya yang imut rambut hitamnya dan tubuh mungilnya juga kepolosannya yang membuat Kris, sang PANGERAN sekolah jatuh hati kepadanya!

'Huft' Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, ia sangat kecewa mau bagaimana lagi. Tak ada cara lain selain _MOVE ON_. Okelah mungkin mulai saat itu Baekhyun akan _MOVE ON_.

.

.

.

"Pagi Baekhyun _hyung_!" panggil seorang namja manis dihadapan bangkunya.

"Ah pagi Taemin-ah" sapanya ramah, ia segera menaruh tasnya dan segera mendekati Taemin.

"TAEMIN! DIMANA KAU!" Teriak seorang namja manis namun garang, memasuki kelasnya dan segera memeluk Taemin erat.

"K-Key _Umma_" panggilnya, Baekhyun teringat sesuatu ia harus menemui Luhan umma!

"My Baby My Dear and My Mushroom... aku tak ingin kau mendekti Keroro _pervert_ itu sementara, karena ke_perver_tannya lagi sangat parah belakangan ini, walaupun dia _namjachigumu_ tapi umma tak mengizinkan kau menemuinya belakangan ini!" katanya dengan nada mengancam, Taemin mengangguk lucu dan akhirnya mereka berpelukan lagi.

"Ah, maaf tapi Key _hyung_... apakah Luhan _Umma_ sudah datang?" tanya Baekhyun namun nyaris tak terdengar karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang sakit menjalar di kepalanya. Key dan Luhan memang satu kelas.

"Mwo? Bukankah sudah 3 hari ini dia sakit? Kau tak tak tahu?" tanya Key masih memeluk Taemin lalu mengelus kepala Taemin pelan dengan kasih sayang seperti seorang umma kepada anaknya.

_Ah...pasti nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu_ pikir Baekhyun menatap sendu KeyTae yang memang setiap pagi Taemin selalu di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Key, namun tidak bagi Baekhyun. Ia kurang kasih sayang ditambah lagi yang emmang Heechul selalu sibuk dan kedua orang tuanya yang selalu kerja lembur tanpa ada waktu luang.

Hal yang paling Baekhyun sukai adalah di elus kepalanya, jika ia merasa kesal bosan bingung atau hal-hal lainnya, ia akan bersemangat dan ceria lagi jika kedua orang tuanya juga hyungnya mengelus kepalanya, seperti kucing bukan? Karena sejak ibu Baekhyun mengandung dirinya, sang ibu sangat menyukai kucing sampai-sampai **menggigit** telinga sang kucing. Siapapun yang mengelusnya akan membuatnya bahagia namun yang dia inginkan yaitu, mendapat perhatian dari Luhan yang belakangan ini tak ia temui karena sakit.

Baekhyun menunduk, ia merasakan air mata mengalir dipipinya. Ia segera berlari keluar kelas tak dihiraukannya suara Taemin dan Key yang memanggilnya, ia terus berlari mencari tempat untuk menyendiri. Ya... ia menjadi seorang penyendiri saat ia tak penah bertemu Luhan lagi karena kesibukan diantara keduanya.

Akhirnya ia sampai diatap sekolah, tempat yang memang sempat ditempati untuk menggambar objek pemandangan oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun. Masa yang indah kah? Tak sadar ia segera menangis tersedu sampai sesenggukan, ia sangat butuh perhatian walaupun oleh seorang Heechul yang terkenal sadis dan galak di sekolahnya, namun ia tetap hyungnya.

Baekhyun merasa kepalanya berat dan ia tak menyadari seorang namja menghampirinya dan menolongnya bediri, ia merasa sesuatu meluncur deras dari hidungnya.

"Kau tidak ap- OMO! KAU MIMISAN!" Teriak namja itu, dan akhirnya semua pengelihatannya gelap.

.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

Gelap

Semuanya gelap

Mungkin aku mati... tak apa lah asal aku tak ingin Luhan _Umma_ mati.. Aku melihat suatu cahaya dan mendekatinya hingga menjadi sebuah ruangan yang sangat familiar .

"Baekhyun, aku memasakan ini untukmu" Luhan _Umma_ mendekatiku membawakan sesuatu dari arah dapur dan meletakannya dihadapanku.

"Aigo! _Ayam goreng_! Kesukaanku!" kataku menatap lapar 5 potong ayam goreng hangat, sejak kapan aku ada di rumah Sehun hyung?! Lho?! F-foto pernikahan mereka dan fotoku waktu masih bayi?! Eeeh?!

"_U-Umma_" kataku pelan lalu menunduk, sebuah tangan halus mengelus kepalaku. Sebuah sentuhan yang sangat kunantikan... segera aku menatap Luhan _Umma_ dan seorang namja disebelahnya... Sehun hyung!? Aku lupa jika ada di Rumah Sehun hyung -.-

"Bukankah kau suka di elus?" kata Luhan _umma_ lembut, sambil mengelus dan akhirnya tubuhku dipeluknya dan Sehun _hyung_ memelukku juga A-ada apa ini? Eh! Tangan Luhan hyung menyusup kedalam baju Luhan umma, A-APA-APAAN INI?! Tapi aku sangat bahagia, ya Tuhan jangan hentikan waktu ini, jika semua ini terhenti pasti tak akan bisa terulang lagi.

_Baekhyun..._

.

.

.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya seorang namja yang terduduk disebelah kasur, mwo kasur?! Di-dimana ini? ah ternyata aku sedang ada di UKS.. Jadi tadi hanya mimpi...

Aku mengingat mimpi itu, yang semakin membuat hatiku tertusuk... _bogoshippo~_

"Hiks..." isakku pelan "Huweee" tangisku pecah, namja yang terduduk disebelahku segera menghampiriku dengan wajah paniknya.

"Huwaa! Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi "A-apa ada yang sakit?! Akan aku panggilkan suster!" katanya panik lalu pergi, aku tak sempat menahannya karena tubuhku lemas dan aku kira mataku saja yang menangis ternyata hidungku juga namun bewarna..

_D-Darah?_

_Tuhan aku tak ingin begini, aku tak ingin penyakit ini kambuh! Sekeras mungkin aku memukul dadaku._

_Kepalaku pusing sekali... Ah aku ingin tidur dan tak bangun lagi._

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun!" suara familiar terdengar di telingaku, itu Heechul _hyung_. Akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya lebih dekat.

"_H-hyung_?" aku mendudukan diriku dan menatap namja yang tadi menolongku, eh... ia tersenyum padaku.

"Kau ini! merepotkan hyung saja kau ingin mati hah?! Jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan kau membuat penyakit itu balik lagi!" kesal Heechul _hyung_ sambil berdiri menatapku kesal, aku hanya menundukan kepalaku, aku memang bodoh selalu merepotkan orang lain.

"Untuk saja namja ini menolongmu! Kau harus berterimakasih padanya!" kata Heechul _hyung_ sambil mendekatkan namja itu padaku dan menarik tanganku agar aku bisa bersalaman dengannya.

"Park Chanyeol"

"Kim Baekhyun"

.

.

.

.

.

Tak sadar aku dan Chanyeol sudah semakin dekat, seperti orang berpacaran kah? Hahahaha. Dan ia memberiku tanaman hias bunga cempaka putih, aigoo... cantiknya aku sangat menyukai warna putih apalagi bunga ini, karena putih itu suci dan entah mengapa aku terbayang wajah Leeteuk Hyung.

Ngomong-ngomong kenapa belakangan ini aku jarang melihat Leeteuk _Hyung?_

Ah, sudahlah aku tak peduli. Yang kuperdulikan hanya cempaka putih ini... bagaimana caranya agar dapat tumbuh lebih lama lagi, kuletakkan bunga itu disebelahku.

"Chanyeol, aku lupa. Ada tugas mengumpulkan nama-nama ilmiah dari tumbuhan" tanyakupada Chanyeol, di memang lebih muda dariku dan pintar, itu sebabnya ia dulu pernah masuk kelas akselerasi dan bisa satu kelas denganku.

"Memang harus berapa nama _hyung_?"

"Minimal 5 saja, seongsanim yang baik~" kataku sambil memabayangkan wajah Yunho seongsanim, tampan sekali~ eh! Jika Jaejoong hyung mengetahuinya, bsia-bisa aku dihajar abis-abisan.

"Hei! Hyung jangan , melamun! Aku juga tampan!" katanya sambil menarik-narik seragamku, aku hanya tertawa renyah karena malu.

"Baiklah Hyung, kau catat ya... _Oryza sativa _: Padi _, Imperata cylindrica_ : Ilalang , _Hibicus rosasinensis _: Bunga sepatu , _Bouganivillea glabra _: Bunga Bugenfil dan .. _Michelia Alba_ : Cempaka putih"

"Mwo? _Michelia Alba_? Kenapa aku baru tahu ya?" tanyaku membuat ekspresi seimut mungkin dan benar... Chanyeol menatapku penuh nafsu, aku segera memukulnya dengan buku tulisku dan menatap tajam cempaka putih.

"YAH! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" kesalku sambil terus memukulnya dan akhirnya aku membuang muka.

"Aigoo.. maafkan aku ne?" katanya sambil mengelus pelan kepalaku, haduh begini nih nasib _Kim Baekhyun_... selalu saja mudah memaafkan orang jika diperlakukan begini.

**DDRT**

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar, mengapa _feeling_ku sangat tak nyaman?

"Yeoboseo?" jawabku.

"Baekkie"panggil orang diseberang sana.

"Luhan _U-Umma?_" kataku terbata, mengapa aku menjadi canggung begini? Apa ini hanya mimpiku?

"Apa kau baik-BRUAGH"

_Eh?_

_Suara orang jatuh... dan tak lama suara yang amat ramai?_

'_I Need Help! I Need Somebody right now!_

_It's not breathing I don't Know what to do_

_I Need help!'_

**_U-UMMA!_ LUHAN _UMMA!_ KE-KENAPA?!**

"_UMMA! UMMA! UMMAAA!_" Panggilku masih dengan ponsel di telingaku, namun tak ada jawaban, dan tak lama suara ambulance?

"UHUK!" ponselku terjatuh, aku segera menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku sambil memandang horor Chanyeol, dengan pelan aku mengintip tanganku.

_Darah? Kenapa darah tak berhenti keluar dari tubuhku! Aku lelah!_

"Baekhyun _hyung?_"

"J-jangan mendekat!" kataku sambil menyembunyikan kedua tanganku.

"_HYUNG!_ Ada darah di sudut bibirmu!" teriaknya, pandanganku memudar tubuhku terus mundur dan tak sadar dibelakangku tangga.

**BRUK**

"_HYUNG!"_

_Sakit umma..._

_Come back to me back to me chokin now I told you back to me!_

_Gidarilke I'll be there geu goseseo I'll be there_

_Ireon gotongdo apeun nunmuldo da chameul su itdago_

_Chumeul chumyeo I'll be there useumyeon seo I'll be there_

_Majimak nega utdeon geu georie_

_Naega neol gidarilke_

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

**TBC**

**Huwaa maaf, Author galau nih T^T.. ffnya malah GAJE bgt..**

**Mudah-mudahan ff ini ada yg suka, walau seorang tidak apa2**

**Aku sedang galau... bete... jadinya bikin ff ini habis pulang tarawih xD**

**Aku akan update secepatnya klo bisa :D**

**Tapi Author ngerasa fic ini gagal... terinspirasi dari nama sendiri xD#plak**

**Thanks for read!**

**A-YO!**

**Review or back? Thankyou for read :D**


	2. Nothing impossible

**White Champaca**

**Pair and main cast**: ChanBaek :HunBaek KyuminTeuk(umma-anak): HunHan KyuMin BaDeul KangTeuk DongSeob YooSu HanChul Kiseung HaeHyuk OnKey 2Min YunJae KaiDo KrisTao slight KrisBaek!

**Category** : Family/Romance

**Disclaimer **Their parents and GOD

**Rate**: T mungkin kedepan menjadi **M**

**WARNING!** YAOI OOC TYPOS dan bahasa seenak author GAJE

**Backsound **Hatsune Miku - Lynne

**A/N** : Kembali dengan ff chapter baru! Nagaimana? Saking Author galaunya ingin membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan seri, dalam arti sama-sama menderita*dicekikChanHun* bagaimana? Terimakasih sebelumnya bagi yang review :")

**Summary **: Luhan dan Baekhyun menjalin hubungan seperti _Umma_ dan anak yang memang banyak sekali yang menjalani hubungan di sekolah itu,contohnya Key dan Taemin... sebelum mereka menjadi dekat seperti ini, mereka berteman biasa dalam satu SMA namun berbeda kelas... Luhan kelas 3 SMA Dan Baekhyun masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA. Luhan yang sebelumnya ceria menjadi pemurung, Baekhyun sang anak yang memang diakuinya pun ikut sedih dan selalu menyemangati ummanya untuk mengejar cinta Sehun yang memang dahulu mereka bersahabat baik menjadi jauh, kenapa seperti itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Nothing impossible**

**Luhan POV**

_BRUGH_

Tubuhku terpental beberapa meter kurasakan darah mengalir dipipiku, aku mendengar suara dalam ponsel terus memanggilku. Baekhyun~ Mianhae, Umma ingin bertemu tapi apakah Umma akan mati disini? Aku masih ingin kau melihatku bersama Sehunnie, tapi... kau tak mengetahuinya jika ia tak menyukaiku sama sekali dia memanfaatkanku.

"_UMMA! UMMA! UMMAAA!_" Baekkie... aku disini...

"_UHUK" suara dari ponselku, '_Baekkie?! Jangan bilang penyakitmu.. Baekkie! Kau tak bisa mendengarku disini?! Baekhyun! KIM BAEKHYUN! Jangan lupa obatmu! Ah kepalaku sakit' akhirnya semua pengelihatanku gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ukh" Aku terbangun disebuah ruangan serba putih ini, lho? Ini dimana? Kenapa aku bisa disini?

Ku lihat dokter dan dua orang namja menghampiriku dan meletakan sebuah benda bewarna-warni tak jauh dariku. Apa bagusnya benda itu? Untuk apa? Siapa aku? Lho? Aku siapa? Kenapa kepalaku sakit? Dan namja satunya lagi memandangku shock.

"Maaf Sehun-sshi, Hyunseung-sshi" kata dokter sambil memandangku sendu, hei ada apa ini?!

"Jangan bilang dia-" kata namja bertubuh tinggi sambil menatapku shock.

"Dia menderita Amnesia berkepanjangan" kata dokter, apa? Amnesia? Apa itu?

"ANDWAEEEEE!" teriak mereka, teriak? Kenapa mereka?

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Terlihat namja manis sedah tertidur dalam mimpinya yang sangat panjang, sudah 2 minggu setelah kejadian jatuh dari tangga, Baekhyun tak pernah bangun lagi namun ia masih bernafas menandakan ia masih hidup. Baekhyun pingsan dan segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol selalu menunggu dan menemani Baekhyun walaupun tidak terbangun, namun setelah 2 minggu ia tak pernah membuka matanya.

Heechul dan kedua orang tua Baekhyun tak sempat menjenguk dan menjaga Baekhyun walau mereka Shock berat, namun bagaimana? Mereka sangat sibuk oleh pekerjaan masing-masing, namun Heechul masih bisa menjenguk Baekhyun walau hanya sebentar. Saat mereka diberitahukan bahwa Baekhyun tak sadar-sadar selama 2 Minggu, Heechul sempat menangis meraung-raung dan meminta dokter, yang kebetulan kekasihnya bernama Hankyung untuk membangunkannya dari tidurnya yang panjang namun apa daya? Hankyung bukan Tuhan dan tak pernah berhasil, namun mereka masih bernafas lega. Walaupun Baekhyun tak sadar setidaknya dia masih _hidup_ bukan?

Chanyeol menatap nanar Baekhyun, ia hampir kesal pada dirinya sendiri saat ia tak bisa menolong Baekhyun yang hanya terjatuh dari tangga walau tangga sangat curam namun jika sempat pasti Chanyeol bisa menyelamatkannya. Chanyeol meletakkan pot bunga cempaka yang sudah agak kering di meja sebelah kanan ranjang Baekhyun.

_Namun_

"BAEKHYUN (_Hyung_)!" tiba-tiba 21 orang namja yang memang mereka berpasangan segera memasuki paksa ruang rawat Baekhyun, Chanyeol membelalakan matanya. Ia sangat kaget oleh kedatangan para pasangan namja terkenal di sekolahnya yang tak bisa terbilang sedikit itu dan beruntung jika ruang rawat ini terbilang _'mewah'_ sehingga ruangan itu terbilang cukup _'besar'._Ia juga kaget melihat kedatangan Yunho seongsanim sedang menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong

"_S-seongsanim_?" kata Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Anneyong Chanyeol-sshi" sapa Yunho sopan, Jaejoong yang ada disebelah Yunho hanya malu-malu kucing saat Chanyeol menatapnya kaget.

"Huaaa _Hyuung_" tangis Taemin yang segera mendekati ranjang Baekhyun dan memeluk Minho yang ada disebelahnya.

"Baru saja beberapa minggu ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Luhan hyung, tapii... tapiiii HUWEEE" tangis Taemin Key segera menarik Minho menjauh dari Taemin dan segera memeluk Taemin Onew yang melihat itu hanya _jelous_ pada sang anak, Sandeul meletakan ranjang berisi buah-buahan di meja sebelah kanan ranjang Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sandeul lembut pada Chanyeol.

"Masih seperti biasa, ia masih belum mau bangun" kata Chanyeol sambil mengepalkan tangannya Sandeul mengelus pelan bahu Chanyeol dan Baro menatap mereka tajam.

"Kenapa bisa sampai begitu? Kenapa Baekhyun hyung nggak bangun-bangun?" tanya Tao polos "Kalian tinggal bangunkan saja kan? Atau menggerakan bahunya bukan? Memang tidur lama sepertiini bagaimana caranya?" tanya Tao polos, semua yang berada di ruangan tersenyum pasrah jika menghadapi namja seimut Tao ini, Kris segera menariknya pelan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tao sangat polos" komentar Yoseob.

"Kau juga polos _chagy_" kata Dongwoon sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Yoseob.

"Aaa! Aku gak polos!" katanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuang muka.

"Malah mesra-mesraan" komerntar Junsu tiba-tiba Yoochun merangkul Junsu.

"Kau juga **babo**" balas Dongwoon.

"SOPAN SEKALI KAU! AKU LEBIH TUA DARIMU" Geram Junsu.

"Sudahlah, ini masih rumah sakit, tapi kalian malah ribut" kata Khyuhyun menenangkan, semua namja menatap Khyuhyun seolang mengatakan _waah-tumben-sekali-kau-bijak_. "Andai saja Sungmin _hyung_ ada disini, hiks" kata Kyuhyun lagi dan semua yang ada disitu terbengong.

"Kyaa sofanya empuk" kata Eunhyuk sambil mendudukan didrinya di sofa.

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae lalu ia berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk dan dengan tiba-tiba Donghae memukul Eunhyuk dengan bantal.

"Rasakan inii! haha" kata Donghae.

"EH! Aku tak akan kalah!" kata Eunhyuk sambil melempar bantal namun dengan cepat Donghae menghindar dan Jaejoong yang sedang meminum yoghurt tersedak oleh ulah Eunhyuk. Jaejoong menatap HaeHyuk dengan tatapan pembunuhnya.

"Ups" kata Kai, diam-diam mendekati Taemin yang menangis dipelukan Key, Minho yang melihatnya segera berbisik pada D.O.

"Kai~" panggil D.O "Tak ada jatah untuk **7 bulan** kedepan" katanya sambil berkacak pinggang. Minho hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, termasuk juga Chanyeol, OnKey2Min YunhoYoochun dan Dongwoo sisanya hanya tertawa kecil Jaejoong segera menjitak HaeHyuk dan akhirnya HaeHyuk terdiam oleh perbuatan Jaejoong.

"M-MWOO?! AMPUN KYUNGSOO _HYUUNG_" Jeritnya sambil menarik-narik baju D.O. Diam-diam Baro mendekati Sandeul yang memang tengah tertawa kecil melihat KaiDo juga Jae vs. HaeHyuk dalam pengelihatan Baro, Sandeul tampak sangat cantik dan menawan bagi Baro saat tertawa dan tersenyum. Ia menempelkan tubuhnya disebelah Sandeul, ia menunduk dan mencium tengkuk Sandeul, Sandeul kaget atas perlakuan Baro namun ia berusaha sebiasa mungkin.

"Eh ada yang mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan, boleh tuh" komentar KangIn yang membuat semua yang ada disitu(kecuali Baekhyun dan Badeul) menatap kaget BaDul, Baro tidak menghentikannya ia hanya menatap semua namja disitu dan kemudian segera mencium bibir Sandeul.

"OMO!" teriak Leeteuk dan Key menutupi mata Taemin, Kris dan Tao yang kebetulan kembali kedalam ruangan itu, dengan cepaat Kris segera menutupi mata Tao.

"Gege gelap" kata Tao.

"Hei heii ingat tempat dan kondisi" kata Kris.

"Hei hentikan Baro" pinta Leeteuk, anehnya Baro segera berhenti dan menatap Leeteuk.

"Mian hyung" katanya pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Baekhyun ingin sekali bertemu dengan Luhan bukan? Bagaimana jika kita mengajak Luhan kesini, pasti Baekhyun akan terbangun" kata Sandeul.

"Tapi itu mustahil" kata Chanyeol sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Apanya yang mustahil? Tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini, walaupun Luhan akan menangis" kata Key.

"Lebih dari itu" kataChanyeol sambil memandang mereka semua dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan namun serius.

"Lalu?" tanya Yoseob.

"Dia..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**TBC#plak **

**.**

.

.

.

"Baekhyun? Siapa Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan, Sungmin(_hyung_ Luhan)Sehun dan Hyunseung terlah berusaha mengingatkan nama semua teman-teman, kerabat keluarga bahkan mereka sendiri dan untungnya Luhan bisa ingat walau sedikit-sedikit namun sewaktu ditanya mengenai Baekhyun, ia tak ingat sama sekali, namun Hankyung bilang bahwa amnesia dia tak terlalu parah juga berkepanjangan setelak di_Check_ beberapa hari setelah ia boleh dipulangkan.

"Bagaimana ini? kau tahu sendiri jika Baekhyun mengetahuinya maka ia akan shock sekali, aku tak tega" kata Sungmin sambil berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi apakah Baekhyun mengetahuinya?" tanya Sehun dan Hyunseung bersamaan, Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ia tidak tahu. Chanyeol bilang ia tertidur selama 2 Minggu, selama ia tak bertemu Luhan ia selalu menangis sendiri, Heechul bilang padaku ia jarang makan sehingga badannya kurus" kata Sungmin menangis pelan, tangisnya pecah saat ia melihat keadaan Baekhyun minggu lalu, walau tak ada luka lebam apapun dan hanya selang infus namun dari raut wajah Baekhyun terpampang jelas bahwa ia sangat menderita, dalam arti dalam kurang kasih sayang.

"Untung saja Luhan tidak ingat Baekhyun" kata Sehun santai.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan yang tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan mereka "Tunjukan siapa itu Baekhyun, aku ingin melihatnya SEKARANG JUGA!" Katanya dengan tegas, ia sebenarnya tidak tahu sama sekali, tapi jika mendengar dari perkataan Sungmin, Baekhyun sangat menyedihkan bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-AMNESIA?!" Jerit Key, semua namja yang ada disitu ikut berduka. Pasalnya jika Baekhyun mengetahuinya pasti ia akan melukai dirinya sendiri, dan mungkin ia sangat sedih.

"Jadi jika kalian bertemu Luhan hyung, bersikap biasa saja. Semua orang yang selalu ada dipikiranya menjadi sebaliknya. Yang ia benci atau tak terlalu dekat dia sangat ingat, tapi orang terdekatnya contohnya Hyung nya sendiri, ia sempat tak ingat apalagi Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun sendu.

BRAK

Semua namja kaget dengan suara pintu yang diba-tiba di dobrak dan nampaklah seorang namja manis yang sedang mereka bicarakan ini.

"BAEKHYUN-AH!" Teriak Luhan sambil menghampiri ranjang Baekhyun.

"LUHAN(_HYUNG/gege_)?!" Jerit mereka semua kecuali Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya ia tak mengingat apapun tetntang namja manis yang tengah tertidur ini tetapi hatinya mengatakan jika ia harus melihat namja manis yang bernama Kim Baekhyun.

"Inikah yang bernama Kim Baekhyun? Yang menganggapku seorang _umma _baginya? Kenapa ia tak bangun? Apa ia mati?" tanya Luhan pelan, namun semua yang ada diruangan mendengar dan tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"Wajahnya pucat sekali" kata Luhan, Sehun, Hyunseung dan Sungmin yang baru datang segera menghampiri Luhan.

"_Hyung_.." kata Kyuhyun berbinar-binar menatap kedatangan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum manis namun ia tetap berjalan kearah Luhan.

"YAK KAU!" Teriak Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Luhan, Luhan segera menoleh kearah suara.

"SUDAH PUASKAH KAU **MENYIKSA-**_**NYA**_! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN SADAR! DIA SANGAT INGIN BERTEMU DENGANMU!" Teriak Chanyeol "Ia menyeruhku untuk membaca _Diary_nya"

**Flashback**

Aku segera membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit dan untunglah dia tidak apa-apa, setelah aku boleh menjenguknya sebelum tertidur, ia menarik jaketku dan memanggil namaku lalu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Chanyeol... hhh... _Ummaa_" isaknya "B-baca..."

"Baca?"Chanyeol kebingungan.

"_Diary_... tolong ... aku ingin kau membaca _Diary_..."

"_Diary_?" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang mulai menutup matanya.

'_Isi Diaryku...Aku ingin kau menyampaikannya pada umma'_ Chanyeol tersentak, tiba-tiba suara itu merasuki pikirannya, apa itu karena ikatan hati? Entahlah.

Segera ia mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun, dan beruntung karena Heechul sedang ada dirumahnya. Sebelumnya aku mengirim sms pada Heechul hyung bahwa Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit. Ia sangat Shock namun tak bisa menjenguknya karena ia sibuk

"_H-HYUNG_!" panggil Chanyeol tiba-tiba, Heechul yang memang sedang menulis terkejut oleh dobrakan pintu oleh Chanyeol.

"BISAKAH KAU PELAN-PELAN?! OMO! PINTUNYA!" Teriak Heechul, namun Chanyeol segera menuju kamar Baekhyun.

"Hei! Kau mau apa?! Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Heechul, namun Chanyeol tersenyum setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Gomawo! Aku akan menjaga Baekhyun! Anneyong!" katanya langsung pamit pergi.

"HEI! KAU BELUM MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" Teriak Heechul dari jauh, Chanyeol segera menuju Rumah sakit dan setelah sampai di kamar ruang rawat Baekhyun ia segera membaca isi _diary _Baekhyun.

June 10, 2005

_Seekor kambing hitam berbisik padaku_

"_Ini bukan pilihan! Pergi dari garis putih! Dan cepat naiki kereta abu-abu pergi dari situ!"_

_Lalu seekor kucing berdiri disebelahku_

_Mengenakan blazer dan rok mini dan berkata_

"_Kemana kau akan pergi? Untuk apa kau pergi jika kau akan mati disini"_

_Kucing betina bewarna hitam itu berperawakan seorang wanita tinggi namun berkepala kucing dan seekor kambing hitam tadi pun sama, berperawakan pria berkepala domba._

_Kucing itu menggenggam tanganku hingga memerah,_

_Aku sendirian tak punya teman tak ada satupun yang memperhatikanku, aku butuh perhatian.._

_Lalu aku bertemu seorang yeoja yang lebih tinggi dariku, ia memintaku untuk melihat masa lalunya_

_Akupun melihat itu semua, ia ditinggal oleh teman-temannya dia sangat kesepian sama halnya seperti diriku_

_Ia butuh perhatian sama sepertiku_

_Aku berlari mengejar Yeoja yang memang lebih tua dariku_

_Sampai-sampai terhalangi oleh kaca yang sangat besar dan tak segan aku pecahkan kaca itu_

"_Pergi ke suatu rel kereta dan dapatkan cempaka putih" katanya lirih, sambil mencekik lehernya sendiri_

_Suara telepon masuk sangat berisik_

_Sampai-sampai membuatku tak sanggup membuka kedua telingaku_

_Namun seekor Gagak hitammengenakan pakaian yang sama oleh kambing tadi, menghampiriku dan menennagkanku._

"_Kasihanilah dan pergilang dengan berjalan kaki, gadis kecil" katanya pelan._

"Apa maksudnya? Aku tak mengerti" kata Chanyeol namun ia membaca halaman selanjutnya

.

.

.

.

Matanya terbelalak dan ia sangat kesal dan bersumpah akan memukul wajah Luhan_ hyung_.

.

.

.

.

.

**End Flashback**

"Kau tak menyayanginya hanya memanfaatkannya, ia sangat menganggapmu sebagai ummanya, dan ternyata Ummanya sudah meninggal tak ada satupun yang mengetahuinya termasuk Heechul _hyung_, hanya dirinya dan _Appa_nya yang tahu. Ia menemukanmu sedang membicarakannya" kata Chanyeol skartis menatap Luhan.

Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa, jika ia tidak hilang ingatan, ia pasti akan menjelaskan semuanya tapi jika begini... Semuanya pasti bisa saja membenci Luhan namun mereka tetap mengerti.

"Baekhyun.." katanya mengelus pipi dingin Baekhyun.

"Dan ternyata... kau memanfaatkannya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak bisa aku sebutkan" katanya lagi.

Semua namja yang ada disitu menatap Chanyeol dan Luhan shock berat...

"Jika kau sudah sadar dari Amnesiamu, kuharap kau membaca ini" kata Chanyeol mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan memasukan kedalam saku Luhan.

Luhan mengeluarkannya dan membacanya

_Aku sangat kecewa.._

"_Aku sama sekali tak menyayangi Baekhyun, itu semua hanya akting. Karena aku Gay tapi aku tak mau menganggapnya anak itu semua hanya untuk membuanya bahagia saja karena aku berhutang pada Heehul hyung" kudengar Luhan Umma mengatakan itu dihadapan seorang namja, itu membuatku lari dari kenyataan—_

_Dan kudengar lagi... ia tak masuk sekolah belakangan ini karena... menghindariku hanya untuk seorang YEOJA!_

_Aku ingin mati_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"UHUK!" semua namja ada disitu termasuk Luhan dan Chanyeol menoleh kearah suara, menatap Baekhyun yang kesulitan bernafas sambil menangis pelan, alat pengukur detak jantung semakin tergambar lurus dan hanya 18% kemungkinan ia akan selamat.

"BAEKHYUN!"

**TBC**

**Huwe maaf makin GAJE banget, gaje parah, typos lagi, maklum ngantuk tapi terpaksa publish karena hati author*?* kacau balau karena seseorang.**

**Tapi mohon mengertilah, pokoknya yang udah baca mau REVIEW atau BACK gak masalah**

**Tetap seneng saya, makasih ya :D**


	3. The LIARS

**White Champaca**

**Pair and main cast**: ChanBaek :HunBaek KyuminTeuk(umma-anak): HunHan KyuMin BaDeul KangTeuk DongSeob YooSu HanChul Kiseung HaeHyuk OnKey 2Min YunJae KaiDo KrisTao

**Category** : Family/Romance

**Disclaimer **Their parents and GOD

**Rate**: T mungkin kedepan menjadi **M**

**WARNING!** YAOI OOC TYPOS dan bahasa seenak author GAJE and JUST FANFICTION!

**Backsound **A-Yo - SHINee

**A/N** : Kembali dengan ff chapter baru! Mian lama x) baru sempat nih, kyk y pada mau HunHan this and that ya? insyaAllah author buat untuk chap kedepannya xD oke?

**Summary **: Luhan Amnesia dan Baekhyun tidak sadar-sadar, Chanyeol terus menjaga Baekhyun dan cempaka putih-pun mengering tak terurus pemiliknya. Sandeul mencium bau kebohongan dari Heechul dan sampai mengikuti Heechul ke tempat kerjanya! Baro tak ingin membiarkan Sandeul sendirian dan makhirnya ikut Sandeul dan saat mereka menemukan Heechul, emreka sangat terkejut sampai tak bisa bernafas. KyuMin KiSeung HunHan and Badeul couple in this chapter!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Liars**

_Preview chapter 2:_

"_UHUK!" semua namja ada disitu termasuk Luhan dan Chanyeol menoleh kearah suara, menatap Baekhyun yang kesulitan bernafas sambil menangis pelan, alat pengukur detak jantung semakin tergambar lurus dan hanya 18% kemungkinan ia akan selamat._

"_BAEKHYUN!"_

.

.

.

"Untung saja masih sempat, walau detak jantungnya lemah" kata Hangeng sambil melepaskan _stethoscope_-nya, Semua namja menunggu diruang tunggu. Heechul menatap Hangeng penuh harap, berharap agar bisa menyelamatkan Dongsaengnya.

"T-tapi aku tidak bisa menjaganya... aku terlalu sibuk sampai tak bisa memperhatikannya, dan aku baru sadar bahwa ia butuh perhatian" isak Heechul, untung saja hanya mereka bertiga didalam kamar rawat Baekhyun, jika Kyuhyun dan Dongwoon melihat Heechul menangis pati harga diri seorang Kim Heechul akan jatuh(?).

"_Ssssh_, sudahlah. Chanyeol setiap hari rela menghabiskan waktunya hanya menemani Baekhyun walau tak pernah bangun selama 2 Minggu ini" kata Hangeng sambil mengusap air mata Heechul.

"Ah, Chanyeol? Dimana anak itu!" kata Heechul segera berjalan keluar dan menuju ruang tunggu rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Ah, Baekhyun Baekhyun... Kim Baekhyun" lirih Luhan menatap kearah kertas yang diberikan Chanyeol dengan tatapan kosong, Chanyeol hanya menatap Luhan sinis.

"Sudahlah hyung, tak usah dipikirkan. Lebih baik _Hyung_ istirahat saja" kata Jaejoong juga Yoseob.

"Iya hyung" kata Junsu menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Anneyong" kata seseorang namja yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka.

"A-ah! Kau Baro!" kata Luhan terkejut sambil menunjuk namja tampan dihadapannya.

"M-Mwo.. itu Choi Siwon _hyung_, kalau itu Baro sih mustahil" kata Dongwoon sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, Baro menatap Dongwoon tajam.

"Ah, kalau Baro itu Siwon~ dengan _senang hati_ aku bersedia melakukannya setiap hari" kata Sandeul dengan semburat pink diwajahnya, namun Baro segera menatapnya tajam.

"Kau berniat selingkuh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baro dingin.

"Ahahahaha! Baru kali ini melihat seorang namja yang terkenal Cool dan playboy cemburu pada temannya sendiri, aneh bukan?" kata Luhan asal sambil tertawa renyah. Siwon hanya heran menatap Luhan dan segera memberi suatu isyarat pada Heechul kemudian pergi dari situ, Sandeul menatap keduanya heran.

"Mereka pacaran Luhan(_hyung/gege_)" kata semua namja disitu kecuali BaDeul dan Luhan.

"Pacaran?" tanya Luhan.

"AAhh" kesal mereka semua frustasi. Baru ingat jika Luhan itu sedang amnesia.

"Pokoknya begitulah" kata Dongwoon tiba-tiba.

"CHANYEOL!" Tiba-tiba Heechul datang berlari kearah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol aku mohon... kau jaga Baekhyun selagi aku tak sempat, karena aku sangat sibuk" katanya dengan nada memohon, namun saat Chanyeol akan berdiri, tak sengaja buku harian kecil/_Diary _milik Baekhyun terjatuh tepat dibawah Heechul. Chanyeol terkaget dan segera mengambilnya tetapi Heechul lebih cepat mengambilnya dan segera membacanya. Karena kemampuan membaca Heechul diatas orang biasa, sehingga Heechul bisa menyimpulkan semua yang ada didalam _Diary_ bahwa Baekhyun sangat kesepian juga sedih.

Segera ia berjalan cepat mendekati Luhan yang sedang tertawa lepas dan ..

.

.

.

.

.

**PLAK**

.

.

.

.

.

"A-Aww itu sakit" kata Luhan sambil mengusap pipinya, Heechul hanya menatapnya datar.

"Mulai dari sekarang..." kata Heechul menjeda kalimat yang akan dilontarkannya karena ia ingat jika Luhan sedang mengalami amnesia, tapi peduli setan. Kata-kata Heechul membuat semua namja tercenggang karena mereka merasakan aura yang sangat tajam yang berasal dari Heechul.

"Dan untuk kedepannya jika kau sudah sadar...Kuharap kau **menjauh** dari Baekhyun. Atau aku dan dia memilih pindah ke Inggris" kata Heechul skartis, semua namja yang ada disitu terkejut termasuk Chanyeol.

"Dan kau Chanyeol, kenapa kau tak pernah memberi tahu jika _Umma_-ku termasuk _umma_ Baekhyun sudah meninggal, jika Baekhyun tidak pernah menceritakannya, mungkin saja kau bisa memberitahuku karena kau sudah **kuanggap** sebagai _Dongsaeng_ku Yeol" kata Heechul menatap sendu langit-langit ruang tunggu rumah sakit.

"A-ah, sabar Heechul _hyung_. Aku tahu ini berat tapi mau bagaimana lagi" kata Sungmin menenangkan "Tolong maafkan Luhan" tambahnya lagi sambil mebungkukkan badan berkali-kali.

"Gwaenchana, selama Baekhyun tidak terbangun tidak masalah" jawabnya santai, dan Heechul segera melenggang pergi, beberapa namja disitu juga pergi kecuali Luhan KangTeuk Chanyeol BaDeul KyuMin Sehun dan hyunseung.

"Jadi... " kata Hyunseung. "Sebenarnya... Baekhyun banyak **penderitaan** bukan?" tanya Hyunseung. Heechul hanya menunduk dan menutup kedua wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ini salahku, seharusnya aku tidak menjauhinya" katanya sambil terisak pelan.

"M-maksudmu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Hiks, ia sempat menyembunyikan berkas pentingku. Aku tahu ia bercanda namun aku sangat kesal disaat itu dan menjauhinya agar ia tak menggangguku" isak Heechul "Jeongmal mianhae Baekkie~"

"Kenapa semuanya jadi begini, aku tahu Baekhyun salah tetapi sebenarnya yang dia inginkan adalah sosok yang selalu memperhatikannya seperti orang tua!" kata Sandeul dengan semangat "Bagaimana jika aku menjadi _umma_nya" kata Sandeul, Baro terbengong mendengar ucapan Sandeul.

"Aku jadi _Appa_nya!" kata Khyuhyun 'bebarti aku kakek' pikir Kangin, Baro segera memberi deathglare mematikan pada Kyuhyun.

"A-Ah bukan itu maksudku~" kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sandeul.

"Kau menjadi _Appa_nya" kata Sandeul memegang kedua bahu Baro yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hmm" katanya sambil mengangguk.

"Jadi, kita bergantian untuk menjaga Baekhyun, bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin.

Luhan yang mendengarkan hanya terbengong, ia bingung harus bagaimana. Pikirannya hanya terbayang wajah Baekhyun yang pucat seperti mayat. Tak sadar air mata meluncur dipipi chubbynya, ia memukul kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Agh... aku tak ingat apapun! Sadarkan akuu! Aaaahh!" kesalnya sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya, Sehun mendekati Luhan dan berusaha menghentikan tindakan Luhan.

"Lepaskan!" teriaknya sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau mengakui bahwa selama ini kau mencintaku" kata Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang, perlahan Luhan mulai diam dan tak berani menatap Sehun. Semua namja yang berada disitu menatap mereka terkejut, ponsel Heechul berbunyi menandakan telepon masuk ia segera membuka ponsel Flip-nya dan menjawab teleponnya.

"Ya, maafkan aku. Aku akan kesana malam ini" kata Heechul lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Sandeul.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk.

"A-Aku harus menemui seseorang... untuk memberi berkasku, Mian aku titipkan pada kalian semua, anneyong! " kata Heechul lalu bergegas pergi, Sandeul hanya menatap serius punggung Heechul.

"Hmm... Sepertinya ada yang aneh" kata Sandeul sebenarnya ia mendengar apa yang Heechul bicarakan dengan yang diseberang sana, tak salah jika pendengarannya terbilang tajam.

"Maksudnmu?" tanya Baro yang tepat berada disampingnya.

"Heechul _hyung_ selalu sibuk bahkan sangat sibuk, aku ingin tahu sebenarnya apa yang ia kerjakan. Harus aku pecahkan, Chanyeol, Baro dan semuanya aku titip Baekhyun" kata Sandeul berlari mengejar Heechul.

"Hoi! Sandeul-ah! Aku tak bisa biarkan kau pergi sendirian" panggil Baro lalu mengejarnya. Sehun segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sandeul berlari dan Baro yang mengejarnya.

"Baro! Tolong jaga Sandeul!" teriak Leeteuk #a/n: karena Sandeul adik Leeteuk.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Sehun dan Luhan.

"Sepertinya ada sebuah kebohongan lagi di sini" kata Chanyeol pelan, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih bisa mendengarnya hanya saling bertatap melemparkan pandangan heran diantara keduanya, Hyunseung hanya diam tak mengerti dan tiba-tiba seorang namja menabraknya karena kehilangan keseimnbangan Hyunseung terjatuh kelantai.

"Hyunseung!" kaget Sungmin.

"A-ah Mianhae kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya namja yang menabrak Hyunseung.

"Gwaenchana, pikiranku sedang kosong jadi aku kehilangan keseimbangan hahahaha" katanya sambil tertawa pelan, KyuMin HunHan dan Chanyeol menatap heran Hyunseung.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemani Baekhyun ya" kata Chanyeol segera pergi menuju ruang rawat Baekhyun.

"Sehun Luhan Hyunseung ayo kita pulang, Kyu bisakah kau ikut bersamaku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Dengan senang hati _Hyung~_" kata Kyuhyun sambil merangkul Sungmin.

"Kalian sudah ingin pulang?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ne _Umma_" jawab keduanya.

"Kalian hati-hati ya" kata Leeteuk sambil mengusap kepala KyuMin dan Kangin pun juga.

Hyunseung mengangguk dan berbalik berjalan menuju KyuMin namun tangan namja tadi menarik Hyunseung.

"Lee Gikwang" kata namja tadi memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh Hyunseung" kata Hyunseung , sebentar menundukan badan sopan dan berlari mengejar KyuMin yang sudah menjauh, Gikwang menjilat bibir bawahnya pelan sambil menatap bokong =_= Hyunseung#_pervert_.

"Ayo kita pulang Kangin" ajak Leeteuk sambil meliha Kangin yang tertunduk membaca sesuatu. "Ada apa Kangin?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Chagy, lihat foto ini" kata Kangin memberikannya pada Leeteuk.

DEGH

Detak jantung keduanya berpacu sangat cepat saat melihat foto tersebut.

"H-Heechul... Baekkie?"

.

.

'_Suara kereta semakin mendekat, saatnya aku menaikinya. Kau tidak ikut umma?_'

.

.

Suasana senja di kota Seoul terbilang dingin, bintang –bintang dan bulan yang biasanya terlihat samar-samar terhalang oleh awan gelap dan angin bertiup lumayang kencang membuat warga yang tinggal disekitarnya mengenakan jaket tebal bahkan syal. Namun tidak bagi dua orang namja yang hanya mengenakan jaket dan sweater tipis dengan syal.

"B-Bagaimana ini, kita kehilangan jejak Heechul Hyung!" kata Sandeul panik sambil menatap Baro, syal Pinknya tiba-tiba tertiup angin dan terjatuh didepan sebuah gedung club malam dipingir jalan kota Seoul bagian selatan tepatnya seberang jalan mereka.

"Syalkuu~" kata Sandeul sambil mengejar syalnya, Baro yang melihat Sandeul hampir tertabrak mobil segera berlari dan mendorong Sandeul.

"AAA!" jerit keduanya dan akhirnya mereka selamat walau dalam posisi Sansdeul tertimpa tubuh Baro.

"Mian" kata Sandeul sambil menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Baro.

"Lain kali perhatikan sekitar!" kesal Baro, Sandeul segera berdiri, bersamaan dengan Baro lalu menatap sebuah gedung yang yak terlalu besar itu.

"Aku merasa Heechul _hyung_ didalam" kata Sandeul memastikan.

"Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak Sandeul!" kata Baro kesal sambil merangkul Sandeul.

"Jadi kau tidak percaya padaku... _hiks_" kata Sandeul mulai menangis sambil meremas syalnya.

"Ti-tidak bukan begitu, _aaagh_ ayo kita masuk" kata Baro sambil menarik Sandeul dan saat mereka baru sampai pintu masuk, mereka menemukan Heechul duduk dianttara kedua pria yang sedang mencumbu badannya. Baro dan Sandeul sangat terkejut sampai mereka tak bisa menarik nafas, dengan segera mereka menyamar. Baro mengenakan syalnya, Baro menyerahkan jaket pada Sandeul dan memakainya, Baro hanya memakai kaus polos biru dan kacamata yang kebetulan ia bawa, Mereka memantau Heecul dan juga duduk tak jauh dari Heechul.

"Ada yang ingin kalian pesan?" tanya seorang yeoja sambil mendekati Baro, Sandeul yang tak suka segera menarik Baro dan menatap tajam sang yeoja lalu menarik Baro untuk bersembunyi dibalik tembok yang menghalangi antara tempat Heechul dan Bar. Heechul kemudian ditarik oleh kedua pria tersebut kedalam suatu ruangan.

"B-Bagaimana jika kita ikuti" kata Sandeul masih dengan menggenggam tangan Baro.

"Ayo" kata Baro sambil berjalan berhati-hati. Dan beruntunglah keadaan sekitar agak sepi dan mengintip dari kaca kecil di pintu tersebut dan mereka terus melihat keadaan Heechul sampai-sampai Empat orang namja besar mendekati mereka dan menepuk pundak Baro dan Sandeul.

"Kalian... beraninya" geram keempat namja bertubuh besar sambil menatap tajam penuh amarah Baro dan Sandeul. Sandeul dan Baro berbalik, menatap kaget keempat namja tersebut, Baro segera memposisikan agar Sandeul dibelakang tubuhnya bermaksud melindungi Sandeul.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hehehe makasih yang udah Review dan sekarang Author bakal lebih cepat update gara-gara seneng banget sama couple ini, walau ceritanya malah melancong, maafkan Author ya u,u. Aku juga sengaja masukin BaDeul moment karena emang lagi seneng x)... maaf juga ga bisa balesin Review satu-satu, klo boleh saya bales disini aja ya balesan review dari chapter 1 kmrin :D**

**baboNamja ch1**

Gomawo Umma :') pdhl chap 3 udh update loh

**Aoora ch1**

Udah update chap 3 malah x)

** ch1**

Dia dirawat ga sadar-sadar selama 2 Minggu, kyk sleeping beauty gitu harus dicium xD#plak.

**Rmfn1330 ch1**

Gamsha :D

Tenang nanti ditambahin KaiSoo momentnya, chapter kedepannya ya :D. Ehm ehmnya HunHan? Emm gimana ya... kalo kedepannya mungkin aku bisa :D

**SmiLeND ch1**

Hehe saya juga Dongseob dan Badeul shipper xD, habis couple mereka jarang banget muncul di ff lainya, jadi saya munculin disini sing banyak*?* gemes bgt sama couple dua itu memang, selalu membingungkan xD haha gamsha!

**GeMa Apel ch1**

Mereka tidak kenapa-napa hanya author laknat kyk saya yag dengan teganya menyiksa mereka xD

Di sini Luhan amnesia dan Baekhyun gak bangun-bangun tapi belum meninggal dia koma :0, gamsha :)

**is0live89 ch1**

Mimisan mulu, biasanya tanda-tanda Leukemia kyk saya#plak#dihajar. Soalnya Luhan ngehindarin Baekkie :( intinya mereka ga pernah merasakan kebahagiaan ssunggunya dari umma dan anak#plak. Gamsha :D

**Blacknancho21 ch1**

Wah ini udah update chapter 3, maaf kalau saya selalu menggantungkan cerita ini tapi saya gak pernah ngegantungin uke saya hehe, gamsha :D

**mayuka57 ch1**

iya dia pangeran sekolah dan SANGAT dianjurkan berpasangan oleh Tao yang polosnya ga ketulungan itu ^w^b.. hahahah Gamsha :D

** ch2**

Hehe ini udh update, mian lama. Karena saya habis berdebat dengan modem(?) saya ^^. Iya Baekki miris bgt kyk saya#plak hahaha happy reading ^^.

**BabySuDo ch2**

Maaf ya kalau ga ngerti ^^ chap3 udah update happy reading :D

**Blacknancho21 ch2**

Jadi sebenarnya Luhan memperlakukan Baekkie seperti itu karena ia berhutang atas tindakan yang Heechul lakukan padanya :D miris ya? soalnya sayau pernah digituin sakiiit bgt makanya saya coba bkin kdalam ff ^^ hoho.. gamsha, udh update ch3, happy reading xD

**SmiLeND ch2**

Iya hahaha suka ya? Nanti saya banyakin deh ^.^ karena saya juga tergila-gila sama couple itu. Nangis? Jangan nangis dong hahaha xD, sengaja saya gituin karena saya juga lagi ngerasa ga bergunna jadinya gitu, haha gamsha chap 3 udh update :) pengennya sih Baek sadar kalo Luhan dah punya anak*lho? Hhahaha

**Kimhyunshi ch2**

Hahahaha ^_^" ... masa sih? Jujur Author ga tau loh klo D.O kalah sama begituan, akan saya coba xD, maaf d Chap3 momen KaiSoo y sedikit, soalnya otak saya yang memerintahkannya*?*#plak makasi, chap 3 udh update, gamsha ya ^.^ Happy reading!

**Author bete sama kesel atau apalah kecampur jadi satu, kn author py Umma2an gt, ada satu namanya Umma kuro, udh g jadi ummaku lgi sih tpi dia msh nggp aku anak2an y, g bisa dihubungi. Aku ditelantarin... katanya jgn sms dia smpe dia sms author, miris g sih? aku udh g nggep dia umma2anku tapi dia msh ngaggep aku anak2annya, kok author kejam ya T_T#nangis.**

**Author jg mau curhat dikit(?) jadi Author mau pulang habis dari gramedia**  
**.. sendiri tuh terus waktu mau naik angkot kan ada 2 cowok duduk dibelakang, dekeeet bgt mereka berdua, Author mau duduk dibelakang tapi salah satu dri mreka melototin author jadinya author memutuskan untuk duduk didepan disebelah Supir sambil dengerin musik dan baca komik yang baru dibeli. nah iseng-iseng author liat ke belakang eh taunya ketangkep basah, mereka berdua serius bgt tapi otak Fujo author beraksi jadi author nemuin FS disaat itu, bahagia sih tapi takut liat muka mereka T_T, waktu udah sampe tujuan(?) author turun dan bayar ongkos pastinya, waktu author mau naik ojek, author liat mereka berdua natap tajam author, padahal kan author cuman ngeliat salah satu dari mereka kenapa malah dua-duanya gitu -_-.. tapi author bahagia xD#malahcurhatMian**

**Review? Or Back?**

**Thankyou for READ! :)**


End file.
